A New Adventure
by RoseSword13
Summary: 3 months after the Cat Kingdom incident, One Haru Yoshioka received a very surprising visit on her way home from school. A visit which might change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. – if it takes me really long to update sorry the semester just started so I might get distracted. Also I will be using references from the book Howl's Moving Castle so I'm sorry if I confuse some people.

* * *

><p>Haru was walking down the street, humming to herself, and looking up at the sky wondering if any of the crows that were flying overhead were Toto.<p>

She felt a tingle go up her back; she quickly spun around to where the feeling was coming from. She surveyed the street she felt it come from and saw nothing, she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully before continuing onwards.

As she kept walking down the street she kept glancing out the corners of her eyes, looking for whatever caused that feeling.

She felt the sensation start up again from the left this time. She quickly turned her head but once again saw nothing; she paused looking at the spot she was pretty sure it came from.

'Something is following me' the thought was sudden, and had a tone of truth to it.

'What do I do then?' she asked herself 'act calm, continue onwards, and keep an eye out for whatever is causing this.'

She was about 6 blocks from her house. She could probably run that distance, but that might make whatever is doing this act quicker. 'Besides, who's to say my house is safe either which way?'

She brushed her short brown hair out of her eyes, and used that to carefully scan her surroundings. No one was around that she could see, but someone was causing these . . . well she didn't know what they were, 'and it's not like they feel bad.'

She made a face at the sky, 'I have just never felt anything like this, and well it feels vaguely familiar.'

A flare was building up she felt it happening to the street on her left. Without thinking she turned towards the direction and followed it at a dead run.

'The alley on the other side of that store!' She swerved into the alley and ran towards the exact location the feeling came from.

All the sudden the world spun around her and she ended up in a room that looked horribly familiar, The Cat Kingdom's dining hall.

* * *

><p>'Oh please don't let it be the Cat king again!' She thought 'That's just horribly cliché anyway!'<p>

An unfamiliar male voice broke through her mental pleas "well look at that you were right Lune, she is quite gifted."

She turned to look at where the voice was coming from. She saw two familiar figures, and two unfamiliar ones.

Lune and Yuki stood side by side smiling smugly, but kindly at her. Next to them was a tall handsome man wearing a silver and blue suit, that looked quite expensive, and a beautiful red haired woman with kind eyes.

"Lune you have 5 seconds to explain what the heck is going on before I tie your tail knots" Haru said in an annoyed voice.

The blonde man laughed "oh I like her! She reminds me of Sophie when she was older!"

Haru's curiosity took over for a second "was older? No wait focus! Lune, explain!" Haru said glaring at the black cat who was trying not to chuckle while hiding behind his wife slightly since Haru's anger was legendary.

Lune cleared his throat and stepped forward. "After your last visit; Yuki and I suspected something was different about you, no one even with aide has been able to escape Cat kingdom especially when the crown is put against them." He explained

"But things went your way quite often for having magic oppose you. The magic of Cat Kingdom triggered something inside of you that was lying dormant. You are a Magic User; your world calls them Wizards I believe." He finished looking hesitant. You could never tell how Haru reacted

Haru blinked twice "You're pulling my leg right?" she said looking between everyone.

Yuki smiled reassuringly "Haru that's why you are here now, we asked friends of ours to test you to see how strong you are." Yuki explained motioning to the human couple.

The handsome man gave a bow with flourish "Pleased to make your acquaintance Ms. Haru; my Name is Howl Pendragon Royal Wizard of Ignary, and this lovely lady is my wife Sophie" he said motioning to the women beside him who rolled her eyes at his grand introduction, but gave Haru a big smile.

"The fact you were able to detect the flare of magic and be able to pinpoint them with such accuracy shows you are quite strong and skilled for having never been trained, so it must be instinctual." Sophie explained while Haru tried to process the new information.

"Ok so let me see if I get this. When I came here it activated magic that was inside me and that magic helped me escape and you guys set up this test because you somehow figured it out, also a little side note I have had magic loose for 3 months unchecked!" Haru finished waving her arms around.

Sophie patted her on the shoulder "don't worry magic is based on the user, you wouldn't have hurt anyone." She explained.

Haru let out a sigh of relief knowing that no one had been in danger. "Alright so I have magic not one of the strangest things I have heard this year." She said thinking it over.

Howl gave her a curious look "this would be pretty strange to most normal people."

Haru gave him a deadpan look and began ticking them off on her fingers. "Ok 1st get said thank you to by a cat 2nd I've been invited to marry the cat prince, 3rd cat doll, stone crow, and an obese cat are going to save me from aforementioned marriage because the idiot who asked couldn't take a hypothetical conversation. 4th oh didn't we tell you you're going to turn into a cat."

She paused contemplating and shook her head "I could go on but let's just say the list ends with staircase of live crows."

Howl blinked for a moment before a big smile spread across his face "oh you're going to be a fun one. I can't wait to see what situations you get into!" he said gleefully. Sophie rolled her eyes and held her head in her hands.

Haru froze "what does that mean?" she asked cautiously, giving the quietly cackling wizard a wary glance and taking a step back.

"Well we can't exactly leave you untrained. So, we are offering to take you on as an apprentice" Sophie explained moving in front of her husband to take over the explanation.

Haru's eyes widened "that would be kind of cool, but wait what about my life here? And my mom is not going to take kindly to me all the sudden just up and leaving." She explained.

Howl looked thoughtful "you have 2 options tell her the whole story about everything or lie to her and tell her its s foreign exchange student program. As for your life here that's for you to decide on but they can't know what you are up to your mother may know for the simple fact she is your mother."

Haru looked downcast at that "don't get me wrong it's not that I want to tell everyone it's just that my friends, can I really just leave them?"

Howl smiled kindly "It's not like I am taking you away forever you can visit whenever you want" he reassured her.

She looked away from his kind face to think, and began pacing. 'This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I could do magic! Haven't I been bored out of my mind since my last adventure? I could be the one helping others and having adventures this time. What about my life here?'

She snorted at the thought 'Hiromi has Tsuge now and she will miss me but I will visit every now and again so not too much. Mom will know what I am doing and I can talk to her whenever. Also a pro Machida won't be able to bother me like he has been doing so often.'

She winced as the next thought came to her 'Baron . . . ? He doesn't like me like that! Besides he is about up to my knee now, also not really mortal. It just wouldn't work' She shook her head to clear the sad thoughts. 'Some time away from here might help me get over him.'

She smiled at the futility of the thought but squared her shoulders and turned towards the others again. She smiled brightly at their expectant faces. "I'll become your apprentice"

Yuki smiled and ran forward to hug Haru. Lune turned to Howl and shook his hand while Sophie went forward to talk to Haru and get to know the girl who was going to live under her roof.

'I wonder what will come of this'

* * *

><p>A.N. oh thank god maybe now it will stay out of my head while I am trying to take chem notes. I know its not really that great but deal with it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. – I know it's written weird but, I wrote kind of all over the place. I may rewrite this chapter but probably not.

* * *

><p><span>A brief overview of Haru's years as an apprentice.<span>

"Haru, I know you enjoy making it explode cause it makes pretty lights but please do it outside! I refuse to clean all this soot again!"

"You get off that broom young lady we are going dress shopping whether you like it or not!"

"Haru please stop marching your suitors off the dock"

"Oh don't give me that innocent look I know it was you and Michael who put the spell on the ambassador of High Norland. Howl, Calcifer, stop laughing!"

* * *

><p><span>3 YEARS LATER <span>

"Why did I have to come here?" The fat white cat with a brown spot on his ear whined. Baron and he were walking towards the castle in Cat Kingdom having been summoned by Lune the new king.

"What do you have against the Kingdom now? I thought Lune cleared your name after we helped Haru escape?" Baron said trying not to wince at the mention of the brunette. It had been years since he had seen her and he still had a soft spot for her. 'I wonder if Lune or Yuki know any news about her.'

"This place still gives me the creeps, and everyone gets really twitchy with me around" Muta explained; breaking Baron from his train of thought.

Natori met them at the bridge "Welcome the king is waiting for you in his study. Follow me please" he said brightly leading the way through the castle.

They were shown into a cozy room with a giant balcony overlooking the remains of the tower. Lune looked up from his work as they were announced

"Baron, Mr. Moon welcome!" Lune said getting up and walking around the desk as they bowed "None of that please, we are old friends here." Lune said shaking Baron's and Muta's hand and gesturing for them to sit.

"I prefer being called Muta." He said gruffly sitting on a chair to the side of the desk.

Lune smiled "of course. It's a pleasure to see both of you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances." He said sadly.

"Is that the urgent business you needed us for?" Baron asked.

Lune nodded "I have a cousin, and I'm sure you can guess where this is going. We had suspected for some time now that he had his eyes on the throne and Yuki but he had been pretty sneaky about it only failed assassination attempts." He gestured to a map laid out over the table.

Baron came closer to the desk looking over the map.

"He has been gathering his forces though in the south and plans a full on rebellion." He pointed out the red mark near a mountain range. "My source tells me before the month is up they will begin the march on the castle."

Baron contemplated for a second "is this source reliable?" Lune looked up surprised "of course, but why do you ask?"

Baron paced for a moment "the information is good and probably true, but I have seen plans like that are similar to this. Let the 2 major forces duke it out and while they are distracted snatch the prize yourself."

Lune laughed "I understand now your caution, but I trust her implicitly she is the one who ferreted out all the other assassination attempts. She will actually be joining us soon, and can put your fear s to rest. She was suppoused to be here sooner so she could greet when you arrived. "

"Not that I mind coming here to help, but why did you call for the Bureau?" Baron questioned finally taking his seat and fiddling with his cane.

Lune sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Two reasons." He said holding up both paws "1. I know you are good. I have seen you fight for a cause before. You would be an invaluable asset. 2. My source said we would need you."

Lune shrugged at Baron's questioning gaze "All she said was your presence could turn the tides of this war. I have learned it is best to listen to her"

"A lesson you learned the hard way" a female voice interjected, everyone turned to new arrival. Baron and Muta stood up quickly and turned to the voice, and promptly gave bows.

(Ha! For a second you thought it was Haru.)

"Greeting's your majesty." Baron greeted as Muta sat back down.

Yuki came forward to stand by her husband. "Hello Baron, Muta" she said with a nod to each. "It is good to see you again. I'm also very happy to introduce you to my children." She said smirking slightly.

Muta looked around "Where are they?" turning towards the door looking for them.

Baron smirked "ah I see." Baron said glancing behind the two monarchs towards the balcony.

Muta looked towards Baron "See what? What's going on?" He said looking around the room.

Lune sighed and rolled his eyes "Enough come out you two. What have I told you about spying?" He said exasperated glaring at the curtains on either side of the open balcony.

Two small kittens came out smiling guiltily, "Hello mother and father."

Yuki shook her head with a tired smile "Baron Muta let me introduce to you my two troublemakers." She brought them before her "This is Haruka" She said placing her hand on top of the grey haired boy with his father's eyes.

"Hello" Haruka said politely

"And this is Haruhi" She said placing her hand on top of a black haired kitten with her mother's eyes.

Haruhi smiled "Are you Baron?" she asked looking up at him excitedly. "You have to be! You have hands like aunty, but you still look like a cat!" she continued not giving Baron a chance to answer.

"Who is 'aunty'?" Baron asked curiously.

Yuki gave a sly smile "Why their namesake of course. Personally I blame her for these two being troublemakers."

"Namesake?" he said curiously. Before he could inquire further; loud excited laughter broke the quiet outside.

Everyone looked to the balcony and the children ran ahead to see what was happening. Everyone watched as a black blur zoomed around the portal tower then above the castle, and dive bombed from a turret.

"Slow down you mad woman!" A male voice yelled over the laughter.

Lune smacked his forehead "They let her take the broom." Yuki shook her head as she watched the blur "poor Michael."

"Is that a witch?" Baron asked stunned. He had known such people existed but had never met one in all his life (if you hadn't guessed it that's a while.)

"Well yes she is; the good kind obviously, but she is still in training." Lune said watching as the figure came closer.

When they were above the balcony hovering the boy jumped off the broom and cuddled to the ground. "I missed you solid ground."

Baron now had a good look at the boy. He was tall around 5'9" and still looked quite young. He had brown hair and was wearing old fashioned clothes long brown trousers and a grey long sleeved buttoned down top with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

The broom lowered and the girl's feet touched the ground and she held her broom to the side. When Baron got a good look at her face he was pretty sure he was seeing things.

"Oh stop being such a baby Michael!" Haru said shrinking her broom and sticking it in a pouch hanging off her hip. She stood over him hands on her hips "I wasn't even going that fast!"

Haru was around 5'5" and still petite. Her brown hair had grown down to around mid-back and was held up in a high ponytail. She wore a grey skirt that reached her calves, and a shirt like Michaels except hers was dark green. She wore pointed ankle boots in brown over black tights.

She turned and got tackled by 2 furry blurs "Aunty!" The kittens screamed hugging her from both sides. "Did you bring us any tricks this time?" Haruka said looking up excited.

Haru laughed "hello my tiny minions!" she said returning the hug "I did bring you something but I will give it to you later." She said untangling herself from the kitty pile and standing up to bow at the monarchs "your majesties."

Yuki came forward shaking her head and drew Haru into a tight hug. "Stop doing that Haru! You are our friend you need not bow." Lune said as he took his wife's place and gave Haru a hug.

Haru gave a big smile "Sophie has been pounding etiquette into my head it's hard to get out of the habit." She said going over to the boy still on the floor and nudging him with her foot "Hey you're supposed to show respect in front of royalty remember. I will tell Sophie on you! Then you'll have to go through those manner classes with her and I'll laugh just like you did at me."

Michael chuckled as he stood up and dusted himself off "Brat." He said affectionately, before turning and giving a bow of his own.

"Sorry for not greeting you properly just now your majesties but I was traumatized by a crazy woman's flying." He said giving a mischievous smile, as Haru gave an annoyed huff behind the taller boy.

Lune chuckled "Completely forgiven. I know how Haru gets when flying; I have been up there with her before." Lune said shaking Michael's hand.

Yuki smiled inclining her head at Michael "Nothing he did not deserve; I assure you." She said coming forward giving Haru a tight hug. Who stuck her tongue out at Lune and Michael behind Yuki's back.

Yuki pulled back "You were suppoused to be here hours ago. What happened?"

Haru rolled her eyes "Fighting the good fight. Sophie didn't want me going without an escort. I said I didn't need one, if anything happened on the way I could deal with it. But Sophie kept going on how I was a young lady, and that I would take an escort, or she would accompany me herself, and no, Calcifer does not count." Haru said giving an exasperated sigh

Michael rolled his eyes "Can't blame her there. You and Calcifer always race while flying, and when that happens even Howl gets nervous.

Baron and Muta had been hanging back not quiet knowing what to make of the situation, but Baron finally stepped forward into Haru's line of sight.

Haru when she finally spotted him froze in her retort to Michael and her eye's widened. "Baron."

* * *

><p>A.N – yep that is all you are getting for now sorry.<p> 


End file.
